El extraño mundo de Jack 2: maldigo a cupido
by DaringBear y AlicZuri
Summary: Después de años de verdadero amor, el pueblo donde siempre es Halloween tiene una princesa.
1. Chapter 1

_**El extraño mundo de Jack 2: Maldigo a cupido. **_

**Capitulo 1.- La princesa calabaza. **

Este día contare un cuento

Un poco visto

Pero como esa no es la forma

En que escribo dejare mi firma

Y comenzare con el relato

Todo empezó una noche oscura y tormentosa, el día en el que nació la princesa calabaza, aquella noche después de tanto esperar el rey calabaza fue con su amada para conocer la terrible noticia: la pequeña nació sin vida. El rey, devastado por dentro, recurrió al doctor Finkelstein con la esperanza de que la trajera a la vida justo como lo hizo con su reina, el doctor tomo a la bebe sin vida y la llevo a su laboratorio... una ves que el doctor salio de su laboratorio le dijo a Jack que la pequeña viviría, pero por su tamaño los rayos que la trajeron a la vida provocó que su piel cayera dejando en sus piernas solo huesos...

-...con una posión hice que se detuviera ese efecto... cada mes la tendrán que traer para darle una nueva dosis- explico el doctor

Jack y Sally fueron a ver a su hija y en llanto contemplaron a su pequeña, su piel era gris, sus piernitas se movían bruscamente, se veían los huesos, pero estos no se caían, en eso era idéntica a su padre, el esqueleto de la niña seguía viéndose en la pansa de la niña hasta su caja torácica, ahí era donde su piel y sus huesos se cursaban, los padres, felices, llevaron a la pequeña a su nuevo hogar... llevaron a la pequeña Rita, la princesa calabaza a su nuevo hogar.

17 años pasaron

Los ciudadanos amaron

A Rita pero ella no compartía

Eso o al menos no tanto pues

Vanidad no tenía

Rita dormía pasivamente en su alcoba justo cuando una sombra entro, poco a poco se acerco a Rita y justo cuando la sombra iba a dar un gran grito:

-no te atrevas- susurro la niña sin moverse y provocando que la sombra tomara una postura seria -todos los días intentas asustarme- se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente la sombra quien era Jack

-eres la única a la que no puedo asustar- aclaro con amargura Jack, se sentó al lado de su hija y la abrazo con dulzura -ven, tu mamá esta lista-

-voy en un momento- dijo Rita, su padre le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro

Rita se levanto y camino por su cuarto con sus huesudos pies descalzos, se miro en un espejo que tenia en el cuarto -en verdad soy diferente- se dijo en un suspiro, fue a su armario, saco un vestido de colores oscuros, con escote y le llegaba poco mas abajo de las rodillas y unos botines negros

Ya vestida, bajo a la sala principal donde su madre la estaba esperando, pero algo andaba mal ¿donde estaba su padre? Corrió asía su madre, dejando a su padre, quien estaba bajo las escaleras, sin la oportunidad de asustar a su hija

-sigue intentando- se burlo Rita mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver el rostro de su padre...

**Hola hola hola **

**Mi nombre es Dari, soy nueva aquí así que solo pido una oportunidad**

**Dejen reviews y creo que es todo **

**Gracias x leer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Corazón de cristal. **

Jack, Sally y Rita caminaron al hogar del alcalde, pues el halloween era en 2 semanas y querían tener todo listo, mientras que Jack y Sally estaban con el alcalde, Rita estaba afuera hablando con algunas brujas

-¿vas a ir a festejar el halloween con nosotros?- preguntó una bruja

-no lo se- respondió -ya saben como es mi padre-

-un agua fiestas- menciono la bruja mayor, la cual reía sola por su "chiste", Rita con una simple expresión de su rostro hizo que esa bruja se callara

-no hables de mi padre- dijo entre dientes, algo que Rita sabía era dar miedo, hacer que el mismísimo Jack Skelleton temblara como un gatito

-si, jajajaja- un chico de vestidura de un diablo rojo se acerco a Rita y la abrasó de la cintura

-Locky- dijeron las brujas a el chico que había llegado, nadie sabia por que Rita salia con el hijo de Lock, el mismo hombre que cuando fue niño ayudaba a hoogy boogy

-brujas, me robare a su amiga un rato- dijo Locky, tomo el brazo de Rita y la llevo a la fuente -Rita, ha sido tierno tenerte de novia pero ya me canse, es todo-

Lo siguiente que Locky vio fue el puño de Rita a centímetros de su cara, después estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse, mientras que Rita lo miraba con una aura oscura -has lo que quieras- dijo para luego ir con las brujas aun con esa aura que llenaba a todos de miedo -diganle a mi padre que estaré con santa atroz, que regreso en la noche- después camino pasivamente al cementerio, las pocas personas que estaban presentes estaban atónitos, pocas veces habían visto a la sonriente Rita de esa manera, es decir, eso fue algo serio

**En el cementerio. POV Rita. **

Entre al cementerio, cerré la puerta atrás de mi y me recarge en esta

"Le doy la espalda a la puerta" mi voz se escuchaba frágil "ahora me siento mucho mejor" comenzó a caminar por entre las tumbas pero el dolor no me dejo caminar y me recarge en una tumba "ya no hay para que intentarlo mas... Ya no hay nada que perder" seguí mi camino "hay una voz que esta en el aire... Diciéndome que no mire atrás... Hay una voz que siempre esta ahiii" llegue a la extraña montañita y mientras lo atravesará, este se estiraba dándome paso al bosque "¡y no! Nunca seré la misma de antes, como era antes de esto"

Mientras caminaba en el bosque seguía cantando con dolor "Estoy inhalando, estoy exaltando ¡¿no es eso de lo que se trata?!" esa pregunta era real "viviendo la vida de forma... SILENCIOSA" sin darme cuanta llegue a la puerta de santa atroz pero no quería entrar solo la miraba "como si tuviera derecho de hacerlo... No hay palabras en mi boca... Ya no hay nada por descubrir" le di la vuelta al árbol de santa y ahí había otra puerta pero escondida "pero creo que nunca conseguiré librarme..." abrí la puerta de golpe "... De tu fantasma" susurré cuando el viento me llevo adentro de la puerta

Una vez que el árbol me llevó a mi destino, caí de pie en un bosque muy cercano a una ciudad humana, con enojo camine a la ciudad, jamas había ido, pero causaría tanto miedo Y terror que sentía que me desahogaría. La primera casa que vi era decorada por niños con calabazas y telarañas. Los niños se veían tan felices, sonrei se veían tan felices y adorables no podía asustarlos, decidí seguir caminando a escondidas, entre las sombras, llegue a una plaza llena de tiendas y personas comprando cosas para halloween, así no se me lo había describido mi padre, el dijo que todos estaban enojados o asustados, pero ahí veía pura alegría. Quería ser parte de todo eso

-debo estar loca- me dije a si misma, tome de una tienda un pantalón negro, pues vi que ninguna de las personas tenían piernas similares a las mías, es decir, piernas de hueso, también tomo una blusa roja brillante, me quite entre las sombras el vestido y me puse la blusa, acomode el pantalón de la parte de las botas y salí de las sombras

Al principio tenia miedo pero después me relajo al ver que nadie se asustaba

Caminaba por las calles viendo todas las personas felices preparándose para halloween, cuando escucho un sonido alegre, jamas escucho algo similar, con alegría segui el sonido, muchas personas estaban reunidas donde provenía el sonido, era música, de eso estaba segura, pero nunca escuche una similar, un joven de cabellos achocolatados y ojos verdes brillantes tocaba un teclado mientras cantaba, yo tenia entendido que los humanos no solían cantar como en halloween twon

"Puedo retener mi respiración" su voz era hermosa, jamas escuche una voz similar "puedo morderme la lengua... Puedo quedarme despierto durante días si eso es lo que quieres, ¡ser el número uno" fue ahí cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, esa mirada asía que me temblaran las piernas " puedo quedarme. Fingir una risa, puedo forzar una sonrisa, puedo bailar y jugar la pieza si eso es lo que me pides...¡darte lo que soy!" me sonrió de lado, hasta su sonrisa era perfecta "PUEDO HACERLO, PUEDO HACERLO, PUEDO HACERLO!" lo demás ya no me importo nada absolutamente nada "pero soy humano y sangró cuando me caigo... Soy humano y me golpeó y me quiebro...

Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón, me levantas y luego me vengo abajo... ¡porque soy humano!" dejo de tocar repentinamente, las personas aplaudieron, tomo su gorro y paso por las personas, estas dejan algo en el gorro -muchas gracias, por escuchar, son un publico inolvidable- decía rápidamente - lo siento pero me tengo que ir, ¡han sido muy amables! Ojala el tiempo los recompense- tomo su teclado, salio corriendo y por instinto lo seguí

**Hola hola hola. **

**Bueno creo q se me paso un poco la mano, pero me gusta. En fin les pido una oportunidad, dejen Reviews, con ellos se que les gustan, se los pido por favorrrrr, gracias x leer **

**Las canciones son: ghost of you de selena gomez y human de Christina perri**


End file.
